No me olvidare de tus ojos
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Continuacion de Mi dulce existir eres tu. El momento en donde ambos comprenden que se aman, más aun en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi en donde uno no sabe si sale vivo de ella. GaaMatsu Up!


No me olvidare de tus Ojos

GaaMatsu

La tranquila noche del desierto era relajante, y eso era demasiado extraño en medio de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, en la división de Sabaku No Gaara todos estaban recuperando energías después de haber luchado con los ninjas revividos por Kabuto, en una de aquellas tiendas se encontraba Temari revisando algunos papeles junto a Shikamaru,algo demasiado problemático como diría el Nara, en ese momento ella grito-Matsuri! Ven aquí- en el lugar se hizo presente una castaña de ojos oscuros como la misma noche, la rubia le extendió una bolsa de papel madera y una gran carpeta con documentos sumamente importantes, la pequeña los recibió pero aun no entendía que debía hacer con ellos, su jefa y amiga le dijo- lleva esto inmediatamente al Kazekague, es su cena e información confidencial, ah y releva a Sari, de seguro debe estar cansada- Matsuri se puso sumamente nerviosa y pregunto- te ten tengo que llevarle esto a Gaara Sensei? Y debo ser su guardia?- la mayor de los Sabaku No asintió con la cabeza y le hizo señas para que se retirara, la chica salio de la tienda rápidamente, el Nara observo a la rubia como sonreía arrogantemente y este solo pronuncio- Tsk, problemáticas- si el ya había sospechado las intenciones de su amiga pero no estaba muy seguro de que quizás funcionara el loco plan que la chica rubia había pensado mucho antes de que la Guerra comenzara. Por otro lado la joven kunoichi iba con pasos lentos y firmes hacia la tienda de su antiguo maestro y ahora su líder, si bien ella lo había conocido cuando tenia 14 años eligiéndolo como su Sensei, pero sin darse cuenta su cariño hacia El había crecido tanto que ella ya no lo miraba como su maestro y eso iba en contra de las reglas Shinobi; salio de sus pensamientos cuando su amiga la saludo, ella solo asintió y dijo- em debo llevarle esto a Gaara Sama, y Temari San dijo que yo debía relevarte- la otra muchacha bostezo y la miro, luego dijo- OK, Matsu, muchas gracias, jeje estaba muy cansada, ah por cierto ya oscureció y debo irme, adiós!- dicho esto la joven desapareció dejando un camino de humo y a su amiga desconcertada, solo a Sari se le ocurre irse sin avisar a su líder el relevamiento de guardia, Matsuri suspiro y hablo en un tono suave pero a la vez fuerte como para que la escucharan del otro lado, recibió una ronca respuesta de- Adelante- la castaña entro y vio a su ex maestro sentado en su escritorio, la chica se paro delante de El, y dejo en la mesa el paquete y la carpeta, el chico la observo diciendo- que es esto?- ella seriamente pero a la vez dulce respondió- Temari San me entrego su cena y esta información confidencial, también me dio la orden de ser su guardia para esta noche- el muchacho no dejo de observarla friamente,la chica hizo una leve reverencia y salio de la carpa.

Durante toda la noche el Kazekague leyó los papeles que le habían dejado, luego se levanto, acomodo las cosas que había en su escritorio, se fijo la hora en su reloj de arena y decidió irse a dormir, apago las velas, se desabrocho la calabaza y la dejo al costado de su catre; estaba cansado pero desde que le extrajeron a Shukaku, las noches fueron diferentes para El ya que desde que había nacido nunca pudo dormir, pero ese día cuando despidió a Naruto Uzumaki, intento seguir trabajando pero quedo dormido en su escritorio y sus hermanos lo habían llevado a su habitación. Sin embargo ahora que quería guardar energías para el día siguiente, no podía, no es que no quisiera sino que su cuerpo o su ser estaba inquieto; mas bien preocupado quizás por El, no eso no importaba ya que El daría lo mejor de si para proteger a sus seres queridos, rara palabra jamás pronunciada por Gaara pero si pensada desde su pelea con Naruto a los 12 años, quizás preocupado por sus hermanos, ellos siempre habían estado allí pero al principio de una manera alejada luego todo cambio cuando les pidió Perdón y ya no se los quitaba de encima porque siempre estaban pendientes de El, pero hablando de personas atentas recordó a alguien bastante particular su Ex Alumna, Matsuri, la dulce niñita que no tubo miedo de El cuando todos lo llamaban monstruo, aun recordó aquel extraño calor en su pecho cuando ella se acerco para pedirle que sea su maestro, cuando le enseño todo lo que sabia, cuando realizaron numerosas misiones, cuando ella lo acompañaba en su silencio, cuando cada vez que ella fallaba y el la miraba fríamente en manera de "Reproche" ella solo inflaba sus cachetes y gritaba que no se iba a rendir hasta haberlo logrado, sus tardanzas para llegar a entrenar y sus caídas torpes mientras corría rápidamente para que El no la retara, cuando ella obtuvo su titulo de Chunnin, y su tierna mirada que le iluminaba el día expresando su calidez a través de su sonrisa, su compañera y amiga, pero cuando a El le dieron su titulo de Kazekague ella saltaba de alegría y gritaba "ESE ES MI SENSEI" varias veces mientras toda la aldea aplaudía, aun sabiendo que ya no la vería, hasta que Temari le propuso hacer un escuadrón de protección del Kazekague, nombrando así los ninjas que lo formarían. El muchacho se levanto prendió las velas y se acerco a la entrada de la carpa, ni siquiera sabia porque se había dirigido hacia allí, corrió la tela y la vio, parada con un torpe intento de no dormirse.

Ella se estaba durmiendo, hasta que sintió una presencia bastante familiar, al darse vuelta, encontró a Gaara en la entrada de la carpa mirándola seriamente, y con un ademán de mano le indico que entrara con El, ella entro y El se sentó en su escritorio, Matsuri estaba muy nerviosa y temblaba, quizás El le pediría que se valla, o que no necesitaba guardias, o que no quería verla, y ante tales pensamientos mas se ponía nerviosa y mas temblaba, hasta que el menor de los Sabaku No hablo- al amanecer llévale estos documentos a Temari, dile gracias por la comida y llévale estos pergaminos a Shikamaru Nara de la hoja para que los envíe a la quinta- ella respondió-Hai Gaara Sensei digo Gaara Sama, gomen lo siento- el le contesto- Porque te disculpas?- la chica mientras agarraba las cosas respondió- es que qui quizás a usted le molesta que lo siga llamando como si fuera mi maestro- en realidad a El no le molestaba en lo absoluto, así que le dijo- no me importa, aun así yo sigo siendo tu maestro, por mas que no tenga tiempo por ser Kazekague me has ayudado bastante y das un buen testimonio de ti y de mi- bien esto era debía ser un sueño, su ex maestro reconocía sus torpes esfuerzos y al parecer no le molestaba que lo llamase "Sensei", eso alegro a la joven y la hizo ruborizarse, ella respondió tímidamente un-Arigatou, Gaara Sensei- el pelirrojo hizo una mueca que ella reconocía perfectamente como una sonrisa, mientras se retiraba El la detuvo con un- espera, te dije que te llevaras eso pero al amanecer- la chica mas roja se puso mientras se daba vuelta y colocaba los papeles en la mesita, ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo, Gaara la observo y se dio cuenta de algo ella había crecido, su cuerpo de niña ahora era mas delicado y poseía los dotes de cualquier chica de 17 años pero algo no se había ido, sus ojos negros como la noche parecían aun mas brillosos y tiernos, su personalidad al parecer no había cambiado. Matsuri miraba a su muy deseable maestro, definitivamente El estaba cada ves mas perfecto y por su mente paso la palabra "Sexy", la chica ante tal pensamiento se ruborizo mas de lo que estaba perdiéndose en sus ojos aguamarina, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz sumamente masculina- Aun lo conservas?- ella parpadeo un par de veces hasta que entendió a que se refería y eso era su joyio- em si, es que, usted me lo regalo, y esto me recuerda a mi secuestro y como usted junto a Naruto Uzumaki me enseñaron que las armas no son solo para destruir sino para proteger a tus seres queridos, desde entonces he hecho eso siempre, tratando de proteger a mis amigos, por ejemplo a Naruto Uzumaki y a usted, a sus hermanos y a todos los ninjas que participan en esta guerra, daré lo mejor de mi Gaara Sensei- el pelirrojo ante tal comentario le dijo- en verdad eres mi Alumna, y gracias por escogerme como tu maestro Matsuri, creo que sin ti, jamás hubiera conseguido el titulo de Kazekague- la chica sonrío y en su rostro con suma ternura dijo- para eso están las amigas,Gaara Sensei- El solo asintió y añadió- vuelve a la aldea- ella se quedo sorprendida mientras preguntaba- pero porque?- el joven contesto-no lo se, solo quiero que estés bien, y si algo te pasa creo que no podría superarlo, es una orden vuelve a la aldea!- la chica no entendía acaso Gaara se le estaba confesando o solo era un cariño sobre protector de Maestro, ella abrió la boca para preguntar el porque de tal ¿Confesión? Pero no pudo ya que sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, en ese instante no sabia que podía hacer así que correspondió el abrazo, el chico hundió su rostro en el cuello de Matsuri, ella sentía la respiración de El en su cuello y mas se agarro de El, Gaara sin soltarla le dijo- necesito que vuelvas a Suna, y se que no debemos mostrar nuestros sentimientos, pero esta será una excepción- la chica empezó a llorar, su Ex maestro deshizo el abrazo y limpio sus lagrimas con sus dedos, luego le dio un beso en la frente, y le volvió a insistir- vete y no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien- la chica negó con la cabeza y le dijo- Gomen, Gomen,Gomen pero no, no puedo obedecer a su orden- el chico la miro seriamente y ella continuo hablando- yo haré todo lo posible por protegerlo, Gaara Sensei, no permitiré que le hagan daño, y si tengo que morir en esta guerra, no solo será por usted, por nuestra aldea, sino también por aquel chico que le mostró el mundo pero de otra perspectiva, lo haré por usted y por Naruto Uzumaki, y no descansare hasta haber logrado mi objetivo, yo, yo demostrare que fui entrenada por el gran Sabaku No Gaara, mi maestro, mi amigo y el Quinto Kazekague, si yo vuelvo sere una completa cobarde, sere la burla de la aldea, aquella que abandono a sus compañeros, No, yo prefiero ser reconocida como una torpe kunoichi, la Ex Alumna del Kazekague muerta en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, se que eso es de orgullosos pero no volvere, no lo dejare solo!- el pelirrojo la abrazo fuertemente temiendo perderla, ambos se miraron fijamente, ojos negros como la noche junto a ojos verdes como la pradera, ambos grabaron en sus corazones lo que estaba sucediendo, y en un instinto pasional,ambos rozaron sus labios con temor hasta que se fundieron en un beso, el primer beso de ellos, torpe pero demasiado tierno como para demostrar todo aquello que tenian oculto en sus corazones, se separaron por falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes y volvieron a mirarse, volvieron a juntar sus labios pero esta vez con mas ternura, luego se separaron, Gaara solo acaricio el rostro de su Ex Alumna y se volvio hacia su escritorio, la chica intento decirle algo a aquel chico pero se vio interrumpida por El- Matsuri, si es eso lo que deseas, no te detendre, pero te dire una cosa…- el muchacho quedo en silencio y la niña empezo a temblar, no de miedo sino de confusion, ¿Acaso el pelirrojo se habia arrepentido de lo que paso? Trato de despajar aquellos pensamientos con un leve suspiro. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, solo permanecian en silencio buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos, la castaña se rindio, hizo una reverencia, tomo las cosas e intento salir lo mas rapido posible pero sintio que la agarraban del brazo, la chica solo se dejo llevar y enfrento a los ojos aguamarina de su Lider, tan frios y serios, tan solitarios que exigen amor, Matsuri solto las cosas haciendolas caer al piso, para tomar el rostro de su Maestro y plantarle un beso, el chico se sorprendio pero le correspondio y ambos sabian que quizas esa seria una despedida por si algo ocurriese, la joven agarro las cosas y salio; dejando a su unico Amor, a su amigo, a su Maestro.

Cuando llego a la carpa de Temari, esta la miraba con picardia pero al verla muy triste le pregunto-¿Qué te pasa?- la castaña miro a la rubia y nego con la cabeza, luego se acerco a Shikamaru entregandole los pergaminos con un- Gaara Sama le pide que envie esto a la Quinta- el muchacho agarro las cosas y la observo de reojo, la chica salio de la carpa y tomo rumbo hacia donde estaban los demas Ninjas para salir a luchar. Mientras en la carpa de Temari esta no comprendia lo sucedido ¿Capaz no funciono mi plan, mi hermanito de seguro la habra ignorado? Pero se vio interrumpida por el joven Nara- Hey! Hey! Acuerdate que estamos en una Guerra, no en una novela romantica- la rubia fruncio el entrecejo diciendo bastante furiosa- eso te pasa porque eres un vago, es por eso que no tienes novia, además por lo menos queria que mi hermano se diese cuenta que alguien lo ama, Problemático!- Oh genial habia hecho enfadar a la princesa de Suna, justo a ella y ese odioso temperamento,pensaba el domador de Sombras, pero el muchacho trato de defenderse- bueno, que yo sepa no soy el unico soltero por aquí, yo aun soy joven pero tu eres una- Ok mejor era quedarse callado, Temari habia abierto su abanico y El recordaba perfectamente aquel instrumento.

La dejo ir no iba a detenerla, ella seguia siendo terca pero eso a El no le importaba, intento convencerla de volver a Suna, pero ella se resistio, por lo menos ambos habian declarado sus sentimientos, no con palabras pero si con acciones, aunque se lamentaba por no haberle dicho eso antes sino hubiera sido por…

FLASH BACK

_Habia llamado a una reunion del concejo, no dijo el porque solo los mando a llamar. Todos los ancianos, junto a Baki y Kankuro estaban preguntandose el porque de dicha reunion, todos se sentaron al notar como el Kazekague se preparaba para hablar-__** los he reunido aquí, para hablar de un tema importante para mi, de seguro para ustedes sera absurdo, pero he decidido conseguir una pareja, nuestra aldea se benefeciaria y se equilibraría junto a otras aldeas, además una figura femenina en Suna traeria mayor fuerza y honor hacia las mujeres Shinobis - **__todos se sorprendieron ante tal noticia, Baki pregunto a su ex alumno- __**y ya has decidido a quien? O debemos seleccionarla- **__el pelirrojo contesto-__**si ya la he elegido, es fuerte, decidida, forma parte del escuadron de Proteccion del Kazekague y ha sido entrenada por uno de los mejores ninjas de Suna- **__los ancianos empezaron a hablar entre ellos hasta que Kankuro pregunto-__** pero quien es? Digo la conocemos?- **__el joven lider contesto-__**si, ella es mi Ex Alumna, Matsuri, es una Kunoichi Chunnin y es una de mis mejores Shinobis- **__fue un escándalo entre los ancianos del concejo, empezaron a gritar,hasta que Gaara pidio silencio para continuar hablando- __**hay algun problema?- **__uno de los ancianos respondio en nombre de todos- __**perdoneme, pero creo que no sera posible la union de usted con aquella jovencita- **__el menor de los Sabaku No pregunto-__**pero porque?-**__el hombre contesto-__**reconocemos que es una exelente Kunoichi, pero ella tiene 17 años, es un año mayor que usted, es de nivel Chunnin y fue su Ex Alumna, esta union traeria un escándalo internacional, los medios de comunicación dirian que ambos habeis tenido una relacion oculta de Maestro y Alumna, un joven de 15 o 16 años junto a una mujer de 17, además podrian secuestrarla de nuevo como ocurrio hace tres años atrás cuando ella solo era su alumna con el objetivo de atraerlo a usted solo porque posee a Shukaku o aun peor usted podria matarla si no controla a ese demonio, no, es muy arriesgada su propuesta, lo sentimos pero No, usted debe alejarse de esa chica, empieze a preocuparse por la aldea no por usted y sus deseos carnales- **__el quinto solo suspiro, observo a su hermano, y luego hablo-__**tienen razón, no me di cuenta de que podría traer complicaciones a la aldea, pero tarde o temprano ya no seré un adolescente, y tendré que ponerme a la altura de otras aldeas, entonces queda finalizada la reunión, alguna duda?-**__ nadie dijo nada solo se levantaron y en modo de despedida le hicieron una reverencia, Kankuro al ver que estaban ellos solos, le dijo-__**bueno, hermanito, por lo menos lo intentaste, además puedes esperar un poco mas, Umm no se cuando tengas 20, será mejor, enserio-**__ dicho esto salio de la sala .Gaara se dirigió a su oficina para seguir con el papeleo._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Mientras se colocaba su calabaza y salía de la carpa, observo al peloton de ninjas que se encontraban en formación y entre ellas estaba Matsuri, luego El se coloco junto al Tsuchikage ,Oonoki, para luego reunirse con el resto de la Alianza Shinobi y darle fin al hombre enmascarado. En el camino solo penso en ella,en su ex alumna, su sonrisa alegre,sus mejillas ruborizadas,su cabello castaño pero sobre todo en sus ojos, negros como la noche,aquella noche que siempre lo acompañaba con la blanca luna,justo en ese momento se toparon con el resto de los kages y el hombre enmascarado, no sabia si saldria vivo de aquella situación, por lo que dijo…

-No me Olvidare de tus Ojos!

Matsuri corria a gran velocidad hasta que la lucha comenzo,un grupo de zetsus blancos los habian alcanzado, trato de buscar con la mirada al pelirrojo de sus sueños,solo que no lo encontro por lo que cerro los ojos y lo recordo, su cabello,sus labios, su kanji pero sobre todo sus ojos aguamarina aquellos que la hacian timida y pequeña,pero a su alrededor la mayoria de sus compañeros caian tomo fuerzas por lo que saco un pergamino y de el salio una calabaza como la de El, levanto la mirada decidida pronunciando…

-No me Olvidare de tus Ojos!

En ambos lugares la arena atrapaba a sus enemigos, El ayudando a los kages muy lejos de ella. Mientras la joven ejecutaba a los zetsus con la tecnica aprendida de El para ayudar a los demas shinobis que la miraban sorprendida.

Quizas no volverian a verse pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad…

N/A: la verdad me encanto, amo el GaaMatsu y no importa que digan de esta pareja, si tambien se que ella no es chunnin,a quien le importa, en fin espero que les halla gustado, acepto criticas y opiniones,no insultos,además porque me insultarian,jaja,bueno me despido, Bye!


End file.
